The Youngest Weasley
by candygood1
Summary: AU The life of the Weasley family in the eyes of the youngest Weasley, Christopher Weasley. Eighth Weasley fic. Not twinfic! Metamorphmagus Male!OC! (Currently Precanon)


**The Youngest Weasley**

 **NICU:** A neonatal intensive-care unit (NICU), also known as an intensive care nursery (ICN), is an intensive-care unit specializing in the care of ill or premature newborn infants

 **Prologue**

When Molly Weasley first found out she was pregnant with her eighth child, for the first time, she found herself conflicting on whether or not she should keep the child. After finally giving birth to Ginny, the baby girl she had always wanted, she and Arthur had both agreed to no more children. Although both of them were happy with the prospect of another ginger haired Weasley they were also worried whether or not they could afford to have another child.

There was also the matter of her age. She was 37. There were risks of a miscarriage or other health related things that could go wrong during her pregnancy. In the end though, after many discussions with their close relatives, she and Arthur agreed to keep the baby.

At first Molly thought her pregnancy was similar to her previous ones. There were a few mood swings, cravings and such and such she went through but other than that she seemed fine. The complications suddenly began 18 weeks into the pregnancy. They soon became more serious as she was rushed to St Mungo's when her water broke during the twin's 9th birthday party.

Having been only 22 weeks along 11 inch Christopher Weasley was quickly whisked away into the NICU, and placed inside an incubator, just moments after his birth. It was hours before the healers, managed to stabilize him and, allowed the Weasley couple to see him.

 _Tiny_ was the first thought that popped into Molly's mind as she looked longingly over at the incubator that held her newborn son. She might have already been a mother of seven other children but this was the first time she had given birth to a child so prematurely.

"Arthur what should we do…he's so tiny…" She whispered choking slightly as her husband shaking arms wrapped themselves around her.

"It'll be alright Molls. He'll be alright. He's a Weasley. He'll make it through this.

The Weasley couple clung onto this hope as they watched Christopher slipped in and out of stabilization. He would be fine one time but then in critical condition the next. They had all but given up hope when the tiniest Weasley slowly became more and more irresponsive to their coos. It was a miracle to them when at 4 months Christopher finally became healthy enough to be moved out of NICU.

Things only got better for the Weasley couple when during one of their daily visits, Molly and Arthur discovered that their son was a Metamorphmagus. They'd been cooing over him as usual when his thin red hair suddenly changed from red to blonde to brown then green. After a short examination the healers announced the surprising news to his frantic parents and happily added that it would only be a couple more of days until the littlest Weasley would be able to go home. This caused Molly to burst into a fresh batch of tears while Arthur just grinned like a madman for the whole day.

On July 6, true to the healers' words, Christopher was able to go home to the burrow with his parents. The seven other Weasley children all rushed over to their mother as she appeared from the fireplace and crowded around his crib as a tightly bundled Christopher was laid over the soft worn mattress.

Fred was the first to do anything as he reached over the crib's bars to poke Christopher in the cheek when his finger was suddenly stolen by said baby who decided to replace his dummy with it. As Fred tried to remove his finger the 4 month old's red hair suddenly began to change into a rollercoaster of colours causing every single one of the younger Weasleys to gasp in shock.

None of them said anything for a while and simply stared at their youngest sibling until Arthur finally told them about Christopher's _special abilities._

The first to react to this news was, as usual, the twins.

Fred's face morphed into a wide grin and a hint of mischief began to twinkle in his eyes. George, catching on to his twin's intentions, winked at him and nudged him to start.

"You know he's kinda cute-"

"-for the bugger who ruined our birthday."

"But I guess we can forgive him-"

"-since he does count as our birthday present."

Molly and Arthur simply smiled at this while the other Weasley children protested.

"Oi he's our brother too!" Bill frowned.

"You can't hog him to yourselves!" Charlie shouted.

"Yeah I finally got a baby sibling!" Ginny pouted.

"And I just got a younger brother!" Ron added.

"But since we share the same birthday we should have first dibbs on him." The twins teased. "Just think about the pranks we could teach him! We'll have our very own apprentice~"

While the six bickered on the remaining Weasley child remained focused on his youngest brother and even managed to get Molly to let them hold him.

"This is really nostalgic. I feel like I'm seeing Bill holding Ginny when she was born." Arthur commented as he watched Percy cradling Christopher. "Well 'cept Ginny didn't keep changing her hair."

Percy said nothing at this and simply smiled down at Christopher who giggled in response.


End file.
